


3:45 AM

by bfdi



Category: Homestar Runner
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, idk what to tag this as...., not being able to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfdi/pseuds/bfdi
Summary: Strong Sad can't sleep, and someone decides to visit.
Relationships: Homestar Runner/Strong Sad
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	3:45 AM

**Author's Note:**

> this is a ship fic,,,,so like.... O_O

3:45 Am. That’s all the clock read as he desperately stared back at it.

Maybe, just maybe, he’ll pass out and it’ll suddenly become morning. It’s bound to happen.

That had all just been repeating in his head but it didn't take a deep look into his thoughts for him to recognize that: even when it would become morning he would just do everything he had done before.  
Strong Sad knew that his life was tedious, after a while he didn't even think there was a purpose to updating his stagnating blog. 

He was just about to go back to sleep, knowing that he at least needed something; when suddenly there was a noise coming from outside.  
Okay. Not that bad… at first. Just some small clinks coming from one window either in or near his room, it was something he could deal with.  
Then it got louder, more frequent. Not even a minute had passed before the small innocent clinks turned into a rapid fire of rocks.

He finally had the will to get himself out of bed to see exactly what this was. It might be some animal. But then again, what kind of animal knows how to throw rocks at your window? He saw it. It was all so clear to him. This whole time it was the town’s…celebrity Homestar Runner. Could you even really call him a celebrity? Sure, why not.

He could hear the muffled shouts of the long-legged man probably saying nonsense, Strong Sad ended up opening the window to let the nonsense in despite the warnings his own brain gave him.  
“Stwoooong SaaaaaaaaAAaaadduuuh!” Homestar gave a drawn out greeting to the man inside. He rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself, looking away for a moment. “Homestar, come back tomorrow, it’s 3 in the morning.” He tried to persuade the runner to return home but he was persistent, Strong Sad knew that.  
By the time Strong Sad had turned back around to close the window Homestar was already up on the windowsill, like a patient child waiting for candy. This had obviously startled Strong Sad as he gave a slight yelp at the sudden presence. Once he calmed down Homestar had already gotten onto the his bed, gently kicking his legs back and forth.

“Homestar what are you doing?” Strong sad was extremely confused and probably wanted to go to sleep. “Wewll, I just came to see one ‘o my favo’ Bwothors Of Stwong!” He smiled at Strong Sad hoping that response would let him stay just a little longer. Strong Sad sighed and sat down on the upper end of his bed, the nightstand next to said bed offering a glass of water.   
Homestar explained to Strong sad that he wanted to stay mainly because of how hard it’s been for him to sleep tonight. As he explained Strong Sad patiently listened and took gentle sips from his glass of water.

When Homestar had finished his explanation-turned-story-about-how-to-make-toast, it’s like the whole room went deaf. Strong Sad noted that though it was silent, it wasn’t silent like it usually was. Homestar left some sort of effect on the room. It didn’t feel as lonely as it has been lately.

As they both sat there in silence – Homestar still smiling, the clock went from 3:59 AM to 4:00 AM. The clouds above covered the moon and shortly the digital clock was the only thing providing light. Strong Sad briefly looked up at Homestar his eyes droopily blinking. Before Homestar could make eye contact the shorter man looked down and thought for a moment.

That thought was interrupted when Homestar just - scooted behind Strong Sad and was now lying down. His feet hung off the bed as he was far too tall for a bed like Strong Sad’s but he’s used to it. Without any words Strong Sad laid down as well burying his face into his company’s chest and wrapping his short arms around him.  
Strong sad would have originally protested this as he wouldn’t want Homestar to fall asleep in such…uncomfortable conditions, but at this point he was too tired to say anything at all letting himself succumb to sleep and before he had fully gone, he felt Homestar cover the both of them up.

4:45 Am. That’s all the clock read as the two of them laid there completely asleep and safe, Homestar was all that Strong Sad needed right now.


End file.
